Frères
by Aqualys
Summary: Les évènements d'Assassin's Creed vu par Malik. Amitié Malik / Altaïr. Pas de romance.


Cette fic est un cadeau de Noël pour **Ahélya**, écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Fof. J'espère que ça te plaira, Ahé !

Joyeux Noël et bonne lecture à tous !

Résumé : Les évènements d'Assassin's Creed vu par Malik. Amitié Malik / Altaïr. Pas de romance.

Disclaimer : Assassin's Creed appartient à Ubisoft.

Note 1 : D'après le wiki Assassin's Creed, Rafiq et Dai sont des rangs réservés aux érudits des Assassins. Dai est un rang important, supérieur à celui de Rafiq et à celui de Maître Assassin. Malik a été promu à ce rang après les évènements du Temple de Salomon. Les chefs de Bureau d'Acre et de Damas sont des Rafiq.

Note 2 : Tous les dialogues (sauf le dernier) entre Malik et Altaïr sont directement retranscrits depuis la version française du jeu vidéo.

* * *

><p>Malik Al-Sayf était à Jérusalem depuis quelques jours. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à sa promotion, ni au goût amer qu'elle lui laissait. Dai était un rang très important, plus haut dans la hiérarchie que celui de Maître Assassin. Mais il était aussi sensé être réservé aux Assassins les plus érudits et sages. Il arrivait fréquemment que les Assassins ayant bien servi leur confrérie dans leur jeunesse se spécialisent passé un certain âge dans l'enseignement et la connaissance. Un rang auquel beaucoup rêvait d'accéder, pourvu qu'ils vivent suffisamment longtemps. Malik avait fait parti de ceux-là.<p>

Mais lorsqu'Al Mualim lui avait offert le rang de Dai ainsi que la direction du Bureau de Jérusalem – l'un des plus importants de cette région du monde – il ne savait pas s'il devait voir cela comme une humiliation ou un honneur. Il avait appris à respecter les érudits et les chefs de cellules, servant leur ordre par leur grande intelligence. Mais une partie de lui s'était toujours senti supérieur à eux car son rôle de bras armé lui semblait plus important aux Assassins. Avec le recul, il se rendait compte de l'arrogance d'une telle pensée.

Désormais infirme, il ne pouvait plus servir son ordre comme il le faisait auparavant. Il était relégué par la force des choses dans un rôle d'intellectuel, sans en avoir ni la formation ni les capacités. Il était avant tout un homme d'action, pas un stratège ou un sage. Il ne comprenait pas si Al Mualim le croyait capable de s'adapter à ce nouveau poste et d'y exceller, ou si sa promotion n'était destinée qu'à l'éloigner de Masyaf sous prétexte d'une marque d'honneur et de confiance. Et plus il y réfléchissait moins il appréciait la réponse.

Il aurait pu servir la confrérie à Masyaf, en enseignant aux jeunes recrues. Il aurait pu prendre la tête d'une section de gardes de la ville. Même avec son bras gauche en moins, ces postes étaient parfaitement dans ses compétences. Il pouvait encore se battre.

Et c'était peut-être justement le problème. Il pouvait se battre, et il avait toutes les raisons de chercher à se venger d'Altaïr. Ce dernier avait causé la mort du jeune frère de Malik et sa propre infirmité par son arrogance et son mépris pour le Crédo et les préceptes des Assassins. Pire, Altaïr avait abandonné la mission, tout en abandonnant ses deux équipiers – de rang inférieurs, et dont il était responsable – en prise avec l'ennemi. Malik n'avait jamais cherché à cacher son animosité envers son camarade. Il aurait peut-être dû.

Car Altaïr était à Masyaf. Au lieu de payer de sa vie ses erreurs et son échec, comme il se devait, il avait été simplement dégradé par le Mentor Al Mualim. Pire, d'après ce qu'avait entendu Malik, Altaïr s'était vu offrir un moyen très simple de retrouver son rang et son honneur : une série de missions demandées par Al-Mualim lui-même.

Et pendant ce temps, Malik avait été envoyé à Jérusalem, à plusieurs jours de voyage de Masyaf, afin d'occuper un poste honorable mais pour lequel il n'avait pas la moindre compétence. Le tout avait été si bien orchestré qu'il ne se serait sans doute jamais posé de questions, si ce n'était l'urgence de son déplacement.

Le surlendemain de son amputation, on lui avait dit que le précédent chef de cellule venait de mourir et qu'il était important qu'il soit remplacé rapidement. Tellement rapidement qu'il avait dû partir le jour même, bien avant qu'il ne se soit remis de ses blessures. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner, pensait Malik amèrement. Après tout, Altaïr avait toujours été le protégé du Mentor. Il était un Assassin extrêmement compétent, tandis que Malik n'avait jamais brillé, même avant de perdre son bras. Al Mualim avait besoin d'Altaïr, et était près à tout pour le garder à ses côtés. Malik n'était que quantité négligeable.

Malik n'avait fait part de ses doutes à personne. Il avait remercié Al Mualim pour sa preuve de confiance et était parti dès qu'on lui avait demandé.

Dès son arrivée, il avait dû faire face aux plaintes de plusieurs Assassins de Jérusalem. Le Rafiq qui occupait le poste de chef de cellule s'était éteint dans son sommeil, alors qu'il paraissait en parfaite santé, malgré son âge respectable. Les Assassins craignaient un empoisonnement orchestré par les Templiers. Comptant les jours, Malik se rendit compte que son prédécesseur était décédé le lendemain de son retour à Masyaf.

Lui-même avait été grandement affaiblit par le voyage de Masyaf à Jérusalem dans son état. Sans le médecin (qui se trouvait être un de ses amis d'enfance) qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner, il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu. Lorsqu'il parvint à cette conclusion, Malik prit peur. Le poste de chef de cellule de Jérusalem était-il maudit ? Il se morigéna pour sa superstition. Les malédictions n'existaient que dans l'esprit des hommes. Les Assassins eux-mêmes s'en servaient souvent pour manipuler les esprits crédules.

Ce qui l'amenait à l'autre conclusion possible… Jusqu'à quel point Al Mualim était prêt à aller pour garder Altaïr à ses côtés ? Non, sa colère envers Altaïr troublait son jugement. Le Mentor était le guide des Assassins, l'âme même de leur confrérie. En temps que tel, il vivait pour et par le Crédo.

Malik voulait se convaincre que jamais Al Mualim ne pourrait volontairement blesser ou tuer l'un des leurs, mais… si cela était nécessaire pour le bien de l'ordre, un bon Mentor serait obligé de faire ce choix difficile. Cela faisait partie de son rôle, qu'un simple Dai n'avait pas à questionner. Altaïr était probablement le meilleur Assassin actuel. Etait-il vital pour les Assassins ? Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'Al Mualim était décidé à le protéger et à le garder à ses côtés ?

Malik faisait confiance à Al Mualim pour prendre les bonnes décisions, même au détriment de sa vie. Et peut-être se trompait-il et voyait une stratégie dans un ensemble de coïncidences. Il l'espérait. Toutefois, cela ne coutait rien d'être prudent dans ses prochaines interactions avec Al Mualim et Altaïr.

Ce n'était pas sa place d'enquêter sur la mort – apparemment naturelle – de son prédécesseur ou de critiquer les décisions d'Al Mualim le concernant. Sa place, actuellement, était d'être un chef de cellule compétent. De passer d'Assassin actif à érudit, le plus rapidement possible.

Déterminé à remplir au mieux son nouveau rôle, il avait envoyé une lettre au chef de cellule d'Acre pour lui demander des conseils. Il attendait toujours la réponse, mais n'était pas surpris de ce délai. La lettre n'étant pas prioritaire, elle avait été confiée à un Assassin se rendant à Acre pour une mission, plutôt qu'à un pigeon voyageur.

Pendant ce temps, il avait décidé de lire la documentation laissée par son prédécesseur. Cela devrait au moins l'occuper pendant plusieurs semaines…

* * *

><p>Malik recopiait une carte de Jérusalem.<p>

Il avait toujours aimé les cartes. Il voyait la cartographie comme une forme d'art, qui avait l'avantage d'être à la fois beau et particulièrement utile. Lorsque le Rafiq d'Acre, Jabal, lui avait conseillé de se choisir un domaine artistique, religieux ou philosophique dans lequel se spécialiser, la cartographie s'était imposée. Malheureusement, s'il appréciait les cartes et savait les lire, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur leur élaboration. Il prit donc le parti de commencer par recopier des cartes existantes, tout en se documentant sur leur création.

Cette activité servait de couverture au Bureau. Par exemple, si un passant entrait par la porte principale du Bureau d'Acre, il ne verrait qu'un atelier de scribe. Le Rafiq avait également conseillé à Malik de tout faire pour que son « atelier » soit le moins hospitalier possible, et de ne laisser en évidence que des travaux médiocres, afin de ne pas avoir trop de clients. Cette couverture ne passerait toutefois pas une inspection profonde, et c'est pourquoi les Assassins devaient toujours s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Ils devaient aussi, sauf urgence, rentrer par le toit afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur le Bureau.

Il entendit quelqu'un marcher sur le toit. Il se tendit un moment, la main sur le sabre gardé sous son comptoir. Sans hésitation, la personne descendit dans le patio. D'après les bruits de pas, elle était très agile. Un Assassin, donc. Il retira sa main et se pencha sur ses cartes. Il priait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de celui que lui envoyait Al Mualim…

- Paix et sérénité, dit une voix familière.

… De toute évidence, sa prière n'avait pas été suffisamment efficace. Altaïr venait d'arriver. La lettre d'Al Mualim expliquait que pour regagner son rang et son honneur il devait exécuter une série d'assassinat, en cherchant par lui-même les informations nécessaires. Malik n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir de voir Altaïr obligé de faire ses propres enquêtes, comme un débutant. Cette petite humiliation était bien trop faible en comparaison de la faute commise.

Malik n'avait jamais apprécié Altaïr, même alors qu'ils étaient enfants à Masyaf. Il avait toujours été un prodige, et avait déjà un égo surdimensionné. Il était si arrogant qu'il se croyait au dessus du Credo, et c'était une chose que Malik n'avait jamais supporté. Toutefois, son petit frère Kadar voyait Altaïr comme un héros, et c'est pourquoi Malik avait été – sans vouloir l'admettre – heureux de voir qu'Altaïr et lui-même avaient été choisis pour accompagner son frère dans sa première mission. Ce dernier était si fier d'avoir son grand frère et son modèle à ses côtés…

Cette mission avait tourné au cauchemar. Altaïr avait violé les principes de leur ordre, à plusieurs reprises, ce qui l'avait conduit à abandonner Malik et Kadar aux mains des Templiers. Là, Malik n'avait pas réussi à protéger son frère. Ce dernier, inexpérimenté, reçut une blessure mortelle. Fou de rage et de douleur, Malik s'était emparé de l'objet de leur mission, une sphère dorée, et s'était enfuit. Il ne s'était rendu compte que beaucoup plus tard qu'il avait été lui-même grièvement blessé dans sa fuite. De retour à Masyaf, son bras avait dû être amputé.

Malik avait fait de son mieux pour s'adapter son amputation et son nouveau statut de chef de cellule. Il lui semblait que ses efforts semblaient enfin porter leurs fruits. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à accepter la mort de son frère, et encore moins à pardonner au responsable, Altaïr. Le fait que ce dernier ne semblait même pas ressentir une once de culpabilité pour ce qu'il avait fait ne faisait qu'attiser la colère de Malik. Malik lui-même s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir su mieux protéger son frère pendant le combat.

Il devait se calmer. Sa mission en temps que chef de cellule était d'aider les Assassins – tous les Assassins – ayant une mission à Jérusalem. Il ne laisserait pas sa colère envers Altaïr l'aveugler.

- J'y aspire, mais tu me complique la tâche, répondit Malik avec un peu plus de violence que nécessaire. Que me veux-tu ?

- Al-Mualim, se justifia Altaïr, m'a demandé de…

- Il t'a demandé de mener à bien une mission avilissante pour te racheter, le coupa Malik. Alors fait-le !

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur celui qu'on appelle Talal.

Garder son calme devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Malik. Altaïr venait de lui donner un ordre. Il n'en avait aucun droit ! Avait-il oublié leurs rangs respectifs ?

- C'est à toi qu'il incombe de le trouver et de le tuer, pas à moi, répondit Malik sèchement.

- Tu ferais bien de m'aider, tous ici ont intérêt à le voir mort.

- Et toi, sa mort ne te profiterait donc pas ?

- Tout cela ne te concerne pas, affirma Altaïr.

- Ce que tu fais me concerne de près !

- Alors ne m'aide pas, je le trouverais tout seul, dit Altaïr en amorçant un demi-tour.

A ce moment Malik réalisa que l'Assassin était resté très calme tout le long de l'échange, acceptant sa brusquerie et son refus de lui donner des informations. Il pouvait au moins en faire autant et rester professionnel. Après tout, il était sensé fournir un minimum d'informations sur la ville à tout nouvel arrivant, quel que soit son rang.

- Attends, attends, ce n'est pas en errant dans la cité que tu arriveras à quelque chose. Mieux vaut savoir où commencer tes recherches…

Malik fournit à Altaïr un aperçu rapide de la géographie de Jérusalem, avant de regretter sa bonté devant la réaction de son interlocuteur. Un remerciement était probablement trop demander.

- Et… c'est tout ?

- Tu devras t'en contenter. C'est plus que tu ne le mérites.

Malik observa le jeune homme repartir par le toit. Il n'avait pas changé.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Altaïr revint à la fin de son enquête (bâclée, du point de vue de Malik), il était toujours aussi arrogant. Il pensait n'avoir « aucun mal » à effectuer son assassinat. Il devrait savoir qu'une mission se passe rarement comme prévu !<p>

Toutefois, Malik n'avais aucune raison objective de refuser son plan. Il lui donna donc la traditionnelle plume destinée à être trempée dans le sang de sa cible.

Il lui offrit aussi l'hospitalité, afin qu'il puisse se reposer avant de mener à bien sa mission. Pas que Malik n'ait particulièrement envie de dormir sous le même toit qu'un Assassin imprévisible qui avait causé la mort de son frère. Mais, en temps que chef de cellule, il était de son devoir de proposer un abri aux Assassins de passage. Malik espérait secrètement que la fierté d'Altaïr le conduirait à refuser son hospitalité.

Il n'eut pas cette chance. Soit Altaïr avait appris suffisamment d'humilité pour savoir quand accepter l'aide d'un confrère qui le détestait, soit il était tellement arrogant qu'il pensait que cette aide lui était due. Malik ne savait pas quelle hypothèse était la plus rassurante…

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il entendit les cloches retentir dans toute la ville, il pensa que le grand Altaïr avait échoué à sa mission. Il se dit qu'un échec cuisant pourrait peut-être enfin lui apprendre l'humilité. Un deuxième échec cuisant, pensa-t-il sombrement en se souvenant du premier.<p>

Les rumeurs se répandirent rapidement : Talal, la cible d'Altaïr, était décédé. L'Assassin avait tué sa cible devant témoins, et s'était enfuit, poursuivi par des gardes. Il était activement recherché.

Altaïr avait-il volontairement agit en plein jour, au mépris des méthodes de la confrérie ? Ou avait-il été obligé d'improviser suite à l'échec de son plan ?

En voyant les gardes parcourir la ville en décrivant Altaïr, Malik ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que le jeune Assassin parvienne au Bureau sans encombre. Malgré toute sa colère envers lui, Malik ne souhaitait pas la mort d'un membre de sa confrérie.

Il entendit soudain des pas précipités sur le toit.

- Altaïr ! Heureux de te revoir parmi nous ! Le salua-t-il, mi-ironique, mi-soulagé. Comment s'est déroulée ta mission ?

- Elle est terminée. Talal est mort, répondit Altaïr calmement

- Oh je sais, je sais… En fait, toute la cité le sait ! As-tu oublié ce que le mot discrétion veut dire ? s'emporta Malik.

- Un bon Assassin doit faire en sorte que ses actes soient connus de tous.

Parfois Malik se demandait sincèrement si Altaïr avait vraiment suivi le même enseignement que lui. Les préceptes de leur confrérie étaient très clairs sur le sujet.

- Non, un bon Assassin doit garder le contrôle de ce qui l'entoure, répliqua Malik.

- Nous pouvons nous quereller sur ces détails Malik. Le fait est que j'ai accompli la tâche qui m'a été confiée par Al Mualim.

- Bien. Retourne voir le vieil homme et voyons à qui il donnera raison.

En disant cela, Malik connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Al Mualim soutiendrait Altaïr, peu importe le sujet de la querelle. Il l'avait déjà prouvé.

- Nous sommes au service de la même cause, Malik, répondit simplement Altaïr.

Cette réaction perturba Malik. Elle ne collait pas avec le jeune homme arrogant qu'il connaissait. Presque malgré lui, il proposa à l'Assassin de rester au Bureau pour se reposer avant de repartir, le temps que les gardes cessent de le rechercher.

* * *

><p>Plus le temps passait, plus Malik se sentait à l'aise dans son nouveau poste. Son expérience sur le terrain lui permettait de mieux comprendre et guider les Assassins opérant à Jérusalem. Il se découvrait des talents de stratèges qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Les Assassins de Jérusalem l'appréciaient et le respectaient.<p>

Ses capacités de cartographe s'amélioraient également, donnant non seulement une couverture crédible au Bureau, mais des cartes de qualité aux Assassins. Il en était même venu à enseigner à de jeunes Assassins les rudiments du métier.

Il continuait d'échanger par lettre avec le chef de Bureau d'Acre, le Rafiq Jabal. Le vieil homme était toujours à l'écoute de ses problèmes et lui fournissait des conseils précieux. Il avait permis à Malik d'accepter enfin ce qui lui était arrivé et de faire la paix avec lui-même.

Jabal donnait également à Malik des nouvelles d'Acre, et des Assassins en général. Ces informations étaient sensées lui être fournies par le Mentor lui-même, mais depuis son départ de Masyaf, Malik était resté méfiant vis-à-vis d'Al Mualim, ne le contactant directement qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Il prétendait que cette distance était une forme de respect, qu'il ne voulait pas déranger le chef de l'ordre pour des broutilles.

Le vieux Rafiq avait dû voir cette réticence, et sans poser de questions s'était occupé de transmettre à Malik les informations auxquelles il avait accès. C'est ainsi que Malik apprit qu'Altaïr continuait de s'acquitter de ses missions avec succès. D'après Jabal, le jeune Assassin faisait preuve de plus en plus d'humilité, et commençait enfin à comprendre le Crédo. Il lui semblait qu'Altaïr ait finalement reconnu ses erreurs et fasse un effort pour se racheter.

Malik refusait de croire le vieil homme. Sans doute Altaïr cherchait à faire profil bas afin de regagner son ancien grade. Il verrait bientôt cela de lui-même, car la prochaine cible de l'Assassin était à Jérusalem.

Pour être honnête, Malik était pressé de voir Altaïr arriver. Non pas qu'il ait hâte de le voir, mais il souhaitait voir Jérusalem débarrassé du régent Majd Addin au plus vite. Ce dernier s'était accaparé le pouvoir et gouvernait la ville d'une main de fer, n'hésitant pas à exécuter publiquement quiconque s'opposait à lui. Malik en était venu à aimer la ville de Jérusalem et ses habitants, et il ne pouvait supporter de voir ce tyran les oppresser.

A titre plus personnel, le régent était une épine dans le pied des Assassins, les obligeant à redoubler de prudence. Plusieurs fois, Malik avait dû organiser en urgence l'évasion de prison et la fuite d'un Assassin ou d'un sympathisant. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : leur cellule n'existait encore que parce que Majd Addin avait décidé de les ignorer afin de se concentrer sur des ennemis plus dangereux. Cette situation ne durerait pas. Malik espérait que Majd Addin les avait sous-estimés et qu'Altaïr pourrait mettre fin à son règne.

* * *

><p>Malik commençait à désespérer d'être débarrassé un jour du tyran lorsqu'Altaïr entra dans le Bureau.<p>

- Paix et sérénité, Malik.

- Je doute que ces mots s'appliquent à notre cité, répondit-il à bout de patience. Que me veux-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Al Mualim a condamné Majd Addin. Que peux-tu me dire sur lui ?

Malik entreprit une description de l'homme, aussi objective que possible malgré sa frustration.

- Sa fin est proche, assura Altaïr.

Autant pour l'opinion de Jabal, se dit Malik. Altaïr n'apprendrait jamais l'humilité.

- Ne parle pas trop vite, il ne s'agit pas d'un simple marchand d'esclaves. En temps que maître de Jérusalem, il est bien protégé. Prépare ton attaque avec le plus grand soin. Etudie bien ta proie.

- Grâce à toi j'y parviendrai. Où devrais-je commencer mes recherches ?

Malik avait-il bien entendu ? Altaïr venait-il de reconnaitre qu'il avait besoin de son aide ? De lui demander conseil ? Le chef de cellule ne put s'empêcher de piquer son interlocuteur.

- Et bien ! Tu te contentes de demander mon aide et non plus de l'exiger ? Tu m'impressionnes.

- N'en rajoute pas, répliqua Altaïr.

- Comme tu voudras. Je vais te dire où aller…

Malik fournit à Altaïr des conseils aussi détaillés que possible sur les endroits où se renseigner.

- Merci de ton aide, Dai, répondit l'Assassin.

Non seulement Altaïr le remerciait, mais il reconnaissait son titre. Incroyable… Jabal n'avait peut-être pas tort, finalement.

- Ne commets pas d'erreurs, lui dit-il simplement.

* * *

><p>Malik était en train d'organiser le sauvetage d'un de ses Assassins lorsqu'Altaïr revient de son enquête. La situation s'annonçait très mal : ils n'avaient pas appris à temps la capture de l'Assassin pour organiser son évasion de prison. Un sauvetage sur l'échafaud ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur eux. D'un autre côté, il refusait d'abandonner un de ses hommes. Il ne voyait pas de solution satisfaisante. A l'arrivée d'Ataïr, à bout de patience, il ne put s'empêcher tourner son agressivité vers l'Assassin.<p>

- Où en es-tu, Novice ?

- Je ne suis pas un Novice.

- Un homme est jugé par ces actions, Altaïr, non par ses distinctions.

- Nous pouvons se quereller ou poursuivre notre mission, à toi de voir.

Malik se sentit honteux. Cette fois, c'était lui qui se comportait comme un Novice, et Altaïr qui gardait son calme. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il était chef de cellule, son rôle était d'aider Altaïr, quels que soient ses sentiments personnels envers se dernier.

Il demanda alors à l'Assassin d'expliquer ses informations et son plan. Une phrase le fit tiquer.

- Je sais quoi faire.

- Et voilà pourquoi tu restes un Novice à mes yeux. Tu ne dois pas savoir, mais supposer. Tu dois prévoir d'éventuelles erreurs. Tu dois anticiper, Altaïr. Combien de fois devrais-je te le rappeler ?

- J'ai compris. Autre chose ?

Il était loin d'être convaincu qu'Altaïr ait vraiment compris, mais le changement de sujet eut l'effet escompté : Malik lui parla de l'Assassin capturé, et lui demanda de s'assurer qu'il ne se ferait pas exécuter pendant que ses hommes organiseront son sauvetage. Il espérait que le Novice serait à la hauteur.

* * *

><p>Comme la dernière fois, il entendit les rumeurs bien avant de revoir Altaïr. Ce dernier avait réussi sa mission, et leur frère capturé avait pu être mis en sécurité. Pour une fois, Malik n'avait rien à redire.<p>

- Jérusalem n'a plus de régent, annonça de but en blanc Altaïr.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit en effet.

- Et c'est tout ? je n'ai pas le droit à tes conseils avisés ? Pourtant, Malik, j'ai bien dû faire quelque chose de travers.

A quoi s'attendait-il ? Il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, et montré un peu plus d'humilité que la dernière fois. Malik n'avait donc ni insultes déguisées, ni remarques à lui faire. Il en fit part à son interlocuteur.

- Tu as fait ce que les Assassins doivent faire, ni plus, ni moins. N'espère pas des louanges de ma part pour avoir rempli ta mission.

- Rien de ce que je fais ne te convient.

Malik fut troublé. Depuis quand Altaïr cherchait son approbation ? Il ne l'avait jamais écouté, l'avait toujours regardé de haut.

- Rentre à Masyaf, tu auras tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Ton travail ici est terminé.

Malik avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper des états d'âme de l'Assassin. Il lui offrit l'hospitalité tandis qu'il s'occupait de réorganiser les Assassins de Jérusalem en vue du changement de régime à venir.

* * *

><p>Malik fut surpris en lisant une lettre de Jabal. Ce dernier considérait qu'Altaïr s'était racheté, et avait présenté ses excuses à l'intéressé pour avoir douté de lui. D'après le chef de cellule, Altaïr aurait alors admis qu'il était dans l'erreur de se croire au-dessus du Credo, et que le vieil homme ne lui devait rien.<p>

Jabal devenait-il sénile ? Malik en doutait, car le reste de sa lettre prouvait son esprit affuté. Altaïr avait donc peut-être réellement changé…

* * *

><p>La lettre suivante l'inquiéta franchement sur la santé mentale de son ami Rafiq. Altaïr aurait développé une conscience ? Des sentiments humains ? D'après Jabal, il commençait à douter du bienfondé de ses actions, pourtant demandées par Al Mualim lui-même.<p>

Cela ne correspondait aucunement à l'Altaïr qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance. Ce dernier ne s'était jamais remis en question. Il avait toujours idolâtré Al Mualim, et avait en lui une confiance aveugle. D'un autre côté, Jabal soutenait qu'Altaïr avait changé, et le viel homme n'avait jamais fait défaut à Malik.

Malik lui-même avait changé, il devait le reconnaitre. Sans se jeter des fleurs, il était devenu un chef de Bureau compétent et un cartographe doué en relativement peu de temps. Il avait accepté son infirmité et ses nouvelles limites. Il avait repris l'entraînement, et bien que son niveau soit loin de celui qu'il avait avant son amputation, il n'était pas non plus sans défenses. Il compensait son agilité moindre et son angle mort par une meilleure stratégie. Il avait appris la patience et étudiait son adversaire avant de frapper.

Il avait aussi admis que sa colère envers Altaïr était en grande partie due à sa douleur et à sa propre culpabilité. Il s'en était longtemps voulu de ne pas avoir pu sauver son frère. Lui-même, emporté par sa rivalité avec Altaïr, avait agit précipitamment. Peut-être Kadar serait-il encore en vie s'il avait agit avec plus de prudence. Mais il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Ce qui était fait était fait, et le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était d'empêcher que cela ne se reproduise.

Il n'avait pas encore pardonné à l'Assassin ses erreurs, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Altaïr n'avait pas voulu ce qui était arrivé. Ce n'était pas non plus lui qui avait tué son frère, mais un soldat de Robert de Sablé, que Malik avait tué immédiatement après. Il ne gagnerait rien à se venger d'Altaïr, comme il l'avait initialement souhaité. Rien qu'une douleur supplémentaire.

Le jeune chef de Bureau était perdu. Son ami Jabal avait-il deviné que la distance entre Malik et Al Mualim était due à autre chose que de la timidité de la part du chef de Bureau ? Ses divagations sur les doutes d'Altaïr étaient-elles un moyen de lui faire passer un message ?

Il en saurait plus au prochain passage d'Altaïr à Jérusalem. S'il s'était effectivement racheté une conduite, peut-être Malik pourrait-il trouver le courage de lui pardonner.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il entendit les pas d'Altaïr sur le toit, Malik n'avait toujours pas décidé s'il devait croire ou non les allégations de Jabal. Il choisit de donner le bénéfice du doute aux deux Assassins et de faire preuve – pour une fois – d'un minimum de cordialité.<p>

- Paix et sérénité, Altaïr.

- Que la paix soit sur toi, mon frère.

- Le destin semble nous jouer des tours, on dirait, commenta Malik.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Robert de Sablé est à Jérusalem ?

- J'ai vu ses chevaliers de mes yeux.

- Cet homme est un véritable démon, répliqua Altaïr. S'il est ici c'est qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Je ne lui laisserai pas le temps d'agir.

Cette phrase était dite d'un ton assuré, mais sans montrer l'arrogance habituelle. Décidant de faire un peu plus confiance à l'Assassin, Malik se décida de lui donner un conseil. Son interlocuteur pouvait décider ou non de prendre ce conseil comme une excuse pour le comportement passé de Malik.

- Ne laisse pas la rancune obscurcir ton esprit. Nous savons tous deux… où cela peut mener.

- Sois sans crainte, je ne l'ai pas oublié, répondit Altaïr doucement. Je ne cherche pas à me venger mais à comprendre.

- Alors tu n'es plus l'homme que je connaissais, dit sincèrement Malik.

Jabal avait raison. Altaïr avait changé. Il demandait au lieu d'exiger, et il était sur de lui sans être arrogant. Il n'hésitait pas à se remettre en question, et s'était enfin décidé à réfléchir avant d'agir.

- Mes missions m'ont beaucoup appris. Des secrets m'ont été révélés. Mais je ne parviens pas encore à assembler tous les éléments.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tous ceux que j'ai envoyés dans l'autre monde travaillaient pour Robert de Sablé. cet homme prépare quelque chose. J'en ai l'intime conviction. Mais comment et pourquoi, où et quand, cela je ne le sais pas encore.

Voilà une information intéressante. Al Mualim ne l'avait-il donc pas informé des raisons de ses assassinats ? Ou peut-être ne connaissait pas lui-même les liens entre ces hommes et Robert de Sablé. Connaissant le Mentor, Malik en doutait. Il semblait toujours être extrêmement bien renseigné, même si avare dans les informations qu'il donnait.

- Les croisés et les Sarrasins travaillaient de concert ?

- Non, ce ne sont pas eux. Ils ne sont pas en cause. Ce sont les Templiers.

- Les Templiers font partie de l'armée des croisés.

- C'est ce qu'ils veulent faire croire au roi Richard. En réalité, ils ont fait allégeance à Robert de Sablé. Ils y voient un moyen de mettre fin à la guerre.

Cette information surprit Malik. Mettre fin à la guerre ? Pourquoi étaient-ils des cibles prioritaires, dans ce cas ? Certes, ils étaient des Templiers, et d'après ce que Malik savait d'eux, la plupart étaient violents ou cruels. Mais s'ils poursuivaient le même but que les Assassins, pourquoi ne pas attendre avant de les exécuter ? Il n'osa pas demander à Altaïr si Al Mualim était au courant.

- Ton histoire est très troublante.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, Malik. Mais dis-moi où tu les as vu. Je vais essayer de les trouver avant qu'ils ne partent.

Malik lui donna les informations nécessaires, et s'engagea à faire des recherches de son côté. Le chef de cellule ressentait un nouveau respect envers l'Assassin. Il avait dû faire un grand travail sur lui. Malik se surprit à espérer qu'Altaïr regagne bientôt son rang de Maître, voire un rang supérieur. Il ferait un bon chef, si on lui en donnait la chance. Il ferait probablement un bon ami également, si on lui en donnait la chance.

- Sois prudent mon ami, dit-il à Altaïr en guise d'au-revoir.

* * *

><p>Altaïr avait découvert beaucoup d'informations utiles lors de son enquête. Toutefois, ces dernières ne permettaient pas d'éclaircir la situation. Comme Altaïr l'avait dit précédemment, les Templiers semblaient vouloir la paix, comme les Assassins.<p>

- Cela ferait d'eux nos alliés. Et pourtant nous les supprimons ?

- Ne t'y trompe pas. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ces hommes. Ils semblent poursuivre un but très noble mais ne reculent devant rien. Du moins, c'est ce que m'a dit Al Mualim.

Malik cru déceler un doute dans la dernière phrase, mais ne posa pas de questions. Il écouta le plan d'Altaïr pour tuer Robert de Sablé et lui donna son accord. Toutefois, l'Assassin ne partit pas immédiatement.

- Malik, avant de partir je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Parle, je t'écoute.

- J'ai été stupide.

C'était un euphémisme. Du point de vue de Malik, Altaïr avait été un idiot fini pendant toute leur jeunesse. L'emploi du passé était toutefois justifié. L'assassin avait gagné récemment une certaine sagesse. Le chef de Bureau appréciait le fait qu'Altaïr fasse enfin preuve d'un peu d'humilité – et d'objectivité – mais il ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

- Loin de moi l'idée de te contredire, mais enfin… de quoi parles-tu exactement ?

- Tout ce temps… je n'ai jamais exprimé aucun regret. J'étais trop fier. Mais tu as perdu un bras par ma faute. Perdu Kadar. Tu avais toutes les raisons d'être en colère.

Malik ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à des excuses, encore moins sincères. Il répondit honnêtement.

- Je ne peux pas accepter tes excuses.

- Je comprends.

Altaïr avait dit cela doucement, mais son air meurtri indiquait qu'il n'avait pas compris la pensée de Malik. Bien qu'une partie de lui ait envie de faire mariner l'Assassin encore un peu, il s'expliqua rapidement. Ils avaient changé, tous les deux. Ils avaient accepté leurs erreurs et pouvaient enfin repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

- Non, j'en doute. Je ne peux pas accepter tes excuses car tu n'es plus l'homme qui m'a accompagné dans le Temple de Salomon. Tu n'as plus rien à te faire pardonner.

- Malik…

- Si je n'avais pas été jaloux de ta réussite, je n'aurais peut-être pas pris autant de risques. J'ai des torts moi aussi.

- Non, Malik, ne parle pas comme ça.

- Nous sommes unis. Nous partageons la gloire de nos victoires comme la douleur de nos échecs. Nous nous sommes rapprochés toi et moi. Nous sommes plus forts.

- Merci mon frère.

Comme d'habitude, il proposa à Altaïr de se reposer avant sa mission. Ils mangèrent ensemble le soir même. Ils discutèrent de leur enfance à Masyaf et échangèrent des anecdotes amusantes sur les missions précédentes d'Altaïr et la vie de chef de Bureau de Malik. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son frère, Malik se sentait réellement en paix, et serein.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il entendit le son des cloches donner l'alarme, Malik ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Altaïr, comme il l'était à chaque fois qu'un de ses Assassin était en mission. Les rumeurs ne le rassurèrent pas. Altaïr serait-il tombé dans un piège ?<p>

L'Assassin confirma ses doutes en entrant dans le Bureau.

- C'était un piège !

- On m'a dit que l'enterrement avait mal tourné. Que c'est-il passé ?

Altaïr lui raconta alors les derniers évènements. Robert de Sablé n'était pas présent. Un Templier – une femme ! – avait affronté l'Assassin. Altaïr avait malgré tout réussi à collecter des informations sur la localisation de sa cible. Mais il y avait plus grave : Robert de Sablé avait l'intention d'unir les Croisés et les Sarrasins contre les Assassins.

Le temps pressait. Altaïr avait l'intention d'agir immédiatement. Malik lui conseilla de contacter Al Mualim avant tout. S'il y avait une chose dont Malik était certain, c'est que ce dernier ferait tout pour protéger l'ordre. Il avait confiance en son Mentor. L'alliance des Croisés et des Sarrasins faisait probablement partie de son plan – quel qu'il soit. Il n'avait tout simplement pas donné les informations à Altaïr.

- Écoute-moi bien. Les choses ont changé. Tu dois retourner à Masyaf. On ne peut pas agir sans la permission de notre maître, mon frère. Cela menacerait la fraternité ! Je pensais… je pensais que tu l'aurais compris.

- Ne te cache pas derrière des mots, Malik. Tu agites le Crédo et ses préceptes comme un bouclier. Ils nous cachent des choses. Des choses importantes. C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'au lieu de savoir il fallait supposer. Et bien, je suppose que cette affaire est plus complexe qu'il n'y parait. Quand j'en aurais fini j'irai à Masyaf pour y trouver des réponses. A moins que toi tu n'y ailles ?

- Je ne peux pas quitter la ville.

Malik ne dit pas à voix haute qu'il doutait qu'Al Mualim lui confie quoi que ce soit. Le Mentor appréciait et avait confiance en Altaïr, comme le montrait le moyen qu'il avait choisi pour permettre au jeune homme d'expier ses fautes : une série d'assassinats, de toute évidence très importants pour l'Ordre. Malik, au contraire, avait été envoyé au loin – dans des circonstances laissant à penser que sa vie avait peu d'importance aux yeux du Mentor – afin qu'il ne puisse pas interférer.

- Alors mêle-toi à la foule. Trouve ceux qui servaient les hommes que j'ai tués. Informe-toi. Tu te dis perspicace. Tu y verras peut-être plus clair que moi.

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais y réfléchir.

- Fait au mieux mon ami. Moi je fais route vers Arsuf. Chaque moment perdu est du temps gagné pour notre ennemi.

- Sois prudent mon frère.

- C'est promis, je serais prudent.

La confiance que lui faisait Altaïr l'honorait. En effet, le chef de Bureau était dans une position idéale pour recueillir des informations. Il décida d'envoyer au moins des Assassins enquêter en ville. Selon leurs résultats, il contacterait ou non son ami le chef de cellule d'Acre. Malik pourrait peut-être aussi envoyer une équipe au Temple de Salomon. C'est là que tout avait commencé, peut-être y restait-il des informations qui pourraient l'aider à y voir plus clair ?

Il pourrait peut-être comprendre les plans du Mentor, et arrêter son ami avant qu'il ne mette en danger leur ordre – ou lui-même. Malik craignait que le Mentor n'ordonne l'emprisonnement, voire l'exécution, d'Altaïr si ce dernier présentait une menace pour ses plans. Il savait pertinemment qu'Al Mualim était prêt à tout pour le bien de l'ordre.

* * *

><p>Les Assassins partis chercher des renseignements dans Jérusalem et Malik lui-même avaient confirmé les dires d'Altaïr sur les plans de Robert de Sablé.<p>

Le chef de cellule avait alors envoyé un message par pigeon son homologue à Acre, s'en tenant aux faits et passant volontairement sous silence le choix d'Altaïr de ne pas contacter Al Mualim: les Assassins étaient en danger d'une attaque conjointe entre Croisés et Sarrasins, menés par Robert de Sablé. Altaïr était parti en urgence arrêter le Templier.

Malik attendait la réponse de Jabal et le retour de son équipe du Temple de Salomon avant de contacter Al Mualim. Il ne croyait toujours pas que ce dernier ait pu volontairement mettre en danger la Confrérie. D'un autre côté, Malik faisait plus confiance à Altaïr qu'au Mentor. Le premier était honnête avec lui, n'hésitant pas à reconnaître ses erreurs et ses doutes. Le second avait toujours été distant, gardant ses plans secrets. Et si Al Mualim avait mis en danger les Assassins sans le vouloir ? Personne n'était à l'abri d'une erreur. Peut-être même était-il espionné par les Templiers. Dans ce cas de figure, mieux valait ne pas le contacter.

Il entendit des pas précipités sur le toit. Cinq personnes. Probablement ses hommes de retour du Temple.

Lorsqu'il les vit approcher, il sut que quelque chose s'était mal passé. Initialement, il ne comprit pas leurs visages fermés, leurs poings serrés. Ils semblaient tous en bonne santé, et même s'ils avaient échoué dans leur mission, ils devaient suffisamment connaitre Malik pour savoir que ce dernier ne leur en voudrait pas.

Sans mot dire, le chef d'équipe lui tendit un livre qu'il sortit d'une sacoche en cuir.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Dai… hésita l'Assassin, avant de s'incliner. Voici ce que nous avons trouvé.

Malik ouvrit l'ouvrage et découvrir une écriture manuscrit en anglais. Il se demanda en quoi cet objet d'apparence anodine avait un rapport avec les mines d'enterrement de ses hommes.

- L'avez-vous lu ?

- Oui, Dai.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ?

- Il vaut mieux… que vous le lisiez vous-même. Nous attendrons à l'extérieur.

Sans même attendre l'accord de leur chef de cellule, les cinq Assassins allèrent s'asseoir sur les coussins dans la cour intérieure du Bureau. Malik fit signe à un jeune apprenti de leur apporter du thé, pendant qu'il ouvrit le livre. De toute évidence, son contenu avait grandement perturbé ses hommes.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Malik était dans le même état que ses hommes. Il avait l'impression que son monde venait de s'effondrer. Tout ce en quoi il croyait était un mensonge… Rien n'était vrai, tout était permis, pensa-t-il amèrement. Leur mentor s'était bien joué d'eux.<p>

Le journal était clair. Al Mualim avait trahi les Assassins. Il n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier des dizaines d'entre eux au profit de son alliance avec les Templiers. Puis, il avait trahi ces derniers, convoitant l'objet ramené au Temple de Salomon (Robert l'appelait Pomme) pour lui seul.

Devant les mensonges du chef de son ordre, l'abandon de son guide, Malik ne savait plus quoi faire. Quelle était la valeur de leurs préceptes, de leur Crédo ? Etaient-ils des outils inventés par Al Mualim pour mieux les manipuler ?

Malik se força à se calmer et à réfléchir. Non, les préceptes de leur confrérie dataient de bien avant la naissance du Mentor. Tout au plus avaient-ils été détournés par ce dernier. Malik avait passé sa vie à réfléchir au Crédo, et il croyait fermement que leurs préceptes étaient justes. Il croyait en son combat, en la liberté.

Le problème était ailleurs. Trop peu d'Assassins réfléchissaient par eux-mêmes. Ils se contentaient d'obéir aveuglément à leurs supérieurs, et d'accepter l'interprétation des préceptes que ces derniers leurs donnaient. Lorsque leur Mentor avait bafoué les principes de leur confrérie, beaucoup l'avaient suivi sans se poser de questions. Les rares qui s'y étaient opposé avaient dû être considérés comme des traîtres et supprimés, pensa le chef de cellule en frissonnant.

Maintenant, Malik devait faire ce qui lui paraissait juste. Altaïr allait se rendre à Masyaf, et se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il devrait affronter Al Mualim, et il aurait besoin d'aide. Il avait beau être le meilleur d'entre eux, Malik doutait que son ami puisse prendre d'assaut la ville à lui seul. De plus, les pouvoirs de la Pomme étaient inconnus.

En premier lieu, Malik devait réunir ses Assassins et leur dire la vérité. Il la devait à ses hommes. Les mensonges étaient terminés. Puis, ceux qui le souhaitaient viendraient avec lui à Masyaf. En chemin, ils liraient les documents ramenés du Temple et essaieraient de trouver plus d'informations sur la Pomme, et comment la combattre.

* * *

><p>Malik avait laissé une petite équipe à Jérusalem, aux mains d'un homme de confiance, et avait mené le reste de ses hommes à Masyaf. A sa plus grande surprise, aucun d'entre eux n'avait douté de lui lorsqu'il leur avait présenté la trahison d'Al Mualim. Interrogés, ils avaient seulement affirmé qu'ils faisaient plus confiance à leur chef de cellule qu'ils connaissaient qu'à un Mentor qu'ils n'avaient vu qu'une fois dans leur vie.<p>

L'entraînement auquel il s'était soumis après la perte de son bras payait ses fruits. Malik était capable de se battre, et de défendre ses hommes. Mais le plus dur n'était de préserver leur vie mais leur moral.

Se battre contre leurs propres frères était difficile. Malik ne parvenait pas à savoir si ces derniers étaient manipulés par la Pomme ou croyaient vraiment que ses hommes et lui étaient les traitres. Voir son ordre s'entre-déchirer ainsi leur brisait le cœur. Malik n'avait que peu d'espoir de voir la Confrérie s'en relever un jour.

Soudain, il aperçu une figure familière dans la foule.

- Altaïr, par ici !

L'Assassin le rejoignit rapidement.

- Je crois que tu tombes à point nommé, salua Altaïr.

- C'est ce qu'on dirait.

- Tu dois te méfier, mon ami. Al Mualim nous a tous trahi.

- Oui, comme il a trahi ses alliés Templiers, réplia Malik avec amertume.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Je suis retourné dans les ruines du Temple de Salomon. J'ai trouvé un journal dans lequel Robert consignait toutes sortes de révélations. Ce que j'ai lu m'a brisé le cœur... Mais cela m'a aussi ouvert les yeux. Tu avais raison Altaïr, notre maître nous a manipulés. En croyant délivrer la terre sainte, nous la lui avons livrée ! Il faut l'arrêter !

- Sois prudent Malik. S'il en a l'occasion, il nous éliminera comme les autres. Ne t'approche surtout pas de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Mon bras est toujours vaillant, et mes hommes me suivront. Ce serait une erreur de ne pas compter avec nous.

- Alors tentons une diversion. Lance une offensive contre la forteresse. Si tu attires l'attention des esclaves, je pourrais affronter Al Mualim.

C'était un plan risqué mais Malik ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Altaïr était probablement le seul d'entre eux capable de vaincre leur précédent Mentor.

- Je ferais selon ta volonté.

- Nos adversaires, ajouta Altaïr… ils sont manipulés. Epargne-les si tu le peux.

- Bien. Mes hommes et moi sont restés fidèles au credo. Nous n'agiront pas comme le Maître. Je ferais de mon mieux.

- C'est ma seule condition. Paix et sérénité mon ami.

- C'est à ton courage que nous devrons notre salut.

En voyant partir Altaïr, Malik se dit que leur ordre avait encore une chance. Le jeune homme serait un bon chef, capable de rassembler ce qu'il resterait des Assassins après cette journée noire. C'est avec ce nouvel espoir qu'il guida ses hommes à l'attaque de la Forteresse.

* * *

><p>Autour de Malik et de ce qu'il restait de ses hommes, les Assassins manipulés retrouvaient progressivement leurs esprits et cessaient le combat. La plupart étaient en état de choc. Les souvenirs de leur manipulation étaient flous, et aucun n'avait réellement compris ce qu'il s'était passé.<p>

Dès qu'il le put, Malik rejoignit Altaïr. Ce dernier transportait le corps de leur ancien Mentor et expliqua au chef de cellule qu'il souhaitait brûler la dépouille.

- C'est contraire à nos coutumes, le mis en garde Malik

- J'ignore les pouvoirs de la Pomme. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le voir revenir à la vie.

- Je sais. Mais tous ne comprendront pas.

- Je leur expliquerai, assura Altaïr

- Certes. Mais voudront-ils t'écouter ?

Altaïr ne répondit pas et continua son chemin. Malik se mêla à la foule pour juger de leurs réactions. Si certains considéraient Altaïr comme leur sauveur, d'autres semblaient penser qu'il avait tué Al Mualim dans le seul but de prendre sa place. Tous étaient d'accord sur un point : Altaïr deviendrait le nouveau Mentor.

En rejoignant ses hommes, Malik se fit une promesse. Il ferait de son mieux pour soutenir et seconder le jeune homme. Il l'aiderait à unir à nouveau les Assassins, et à réparer les dégâts causés par la folie d'Al Mualim – tant matériels que moraux.

Altaïr pourrait toujours compter sur Malik pour le conseiller et le rabrouer lorsqu'il s'égarait. Car il était plus qu'un chef ou un mentor pour lui.

Il était un ami.

Un frère.


End file.
